


Бекки

by Souris__rousse



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse





	Бекки

«Бекки!»  
Шепард очнулась от сна, и её сердце сжал холодный ужас.  
Мало кто, в самом деле, боится собственного имени. Но с тех пор, как она вступила в Альянс, она никому не позволяла сокращать или уменьшать своё имя. Ребекка, только так и никак иначе, благо, желающих называть её по имени всегда было мало. Обычно окружающим хватало фамилии, к которой Шепард не испытывала никакой привязанности.

Удивительно, но до своей смерти ей почти не снились сны. Вернее... Те два года до начала её военной карьеры она просто почти не помнит. Время тогда слиплось в тяжелый серый ком, и до сих пор оттуда ничего невозможно вытащить.   
А потом, в армии, стало не до того. Тренировки в Альянсе были не лёгкими, но как только она начала выполнять нормативы стабильно хорошо, Шеапрд подала заявку на программу N. В неё не верил никто, хотя, конечно, не отговаривали. Просто знали про себя — она вернётся, как и многие другие до неё, истощенная, с кучей травм, и будет угрюмо молчать о своём провале. Обсуждали за её спиной, посмеивались. Но она не искала там друзей, это уж точно, у биотиков их не бывает, она знала наверняка. Ей хотелось убивать и не быть при этом убитой, пожалуй, так. В том, что есть существа, которые без рассуждений заслуживают смерти, она убедилась ещё в шестнадцать лет. Поэтому ей было необходимо стать лучшей в своём деле.  
После тренировок всех уровней, от N1 до N7, тело привыкает спать столько, сколько необходимо, тогда, когда это возможно. Сон — это чернота, куда проваливаешься раз в сутки, и больше ничего. Мозг отдыхает, тело расслабляется, и это, увы, необходимость, без сна руки утрачивают твёрдость, глаза — точность, и собраться с силами для нового биотического удара всё сложнее. 

Бекки... Так её звала мама. И папа. Они её очень любили, и даже не отдали ни в одну из обучающих программ для биотиков. Наняли юную азари, которая исследовала новые миры. Той нравилась маленькая человеческая колония, и, как позже поняла Шепард, это было более чем странно. В обычное время Алия работала техником, а вечером занималась с ней. Родителям с трудом удалось накопить на новейший биотический усилитель L3, но на меньшее они, начитавшись экстранета, не соглашались.  
Там, в детстве, было хорошо. Ребекка Шепард не любила вспоминать о Бекки, возможно, потому, что тогда она была совсем другой.  
Например, её почти не боялись ни дети, ни взрослые. Ей нравилось управлять своей силой, нравилось помогать своим друзьям. Детей в их поселении было немного, и она дружила со всеми. У мамы был старенький уни-инструмент, она работала вместе с Алиёй. Отец был фермером, и постоянно рассказывал обо всех растениях вокруг. Он очень любил биологию, хотя, конечно, не был ученым.

Один звук имени во сне, и на Шепард лавиной хлынули воспоминания. Она с трудом поднялась с постели — тело отторгало импланты и болело почти постоянно. Чаквакс отказывалась перевести капитана на более серьёзные обезболивающие, уверяла, что боль имеет под собой в основном психологическую основу. Шепард не верила, но на наркотики не переходила. Привыкала к боли телесной, как раньше жила с дырой вместо сердца. После Торфана её часто называли бездушной. За глаза, конечно. Она слишком хорошо дралась и стреляла, чтобы кто-нибудь посмел оскорблять её прямо. Впрочем, до этого она тоже не пользовалась всеобщей любовью. Слишком прямая, слишком циничная (даже для военной, даже для десантницы), слишком гордая, слишком независимая, и в то же время — лучшая. Она бездушная? Да, возможно. По крайней мере, она всегда делает свою работу. И поэтому ей поручают всё более и более сомнительные задания, и потом именно поэтому она становится СПЕКТРом. Она не боится запачкать руки, если понадобиться.

Шепард стаскивает футболку и трусы, в которых обычно спит. Становится под воду, выворачивает кран то в одну, то в другую сторону. Ей нужно прийти в себя, и контрастный душ именно то, что ей надо.

Они все погибли тогда. И Алия, и мама, и папа. Её первая война и первое поражение. Они защищались, и Шепард помогала им. У колоний всегда ей какая-то базовая защита, и все умеют обращаться с оружием. Мама запускала какое-то орудие — старое, пригодное для того, чтобы пугать мелкие шайки пиратов. Отец охранял вход в бункер, а она таскала боеприпасы из дальнего коридора. А потом всё раскалилось до бела, и яркая вспышка надолго лишила её сознания. Она очнулась от прохлады, которая окутывала её шею и плечо. Это отец равномерно покрывал её раны медигелем. «Хорошо, Бекки. Ты будешь жить». И умер. А она снова погрузилась в темноту.

«О да, Бекки, ты будешь жить» - говорит себе Шепард, глядя в зеркало. «Ты будешь жить столько, сколько понадобиться, за них всех разом. И будешь работать на кого понадобиться, хоть на «Цербера», хоть на Альянс, хоть на Совет, хоть на чёрта лысого, если это будет означать жизнь для этой проклятой Галактики».


End file.
